The Phoenix and the Valiant
by Phoenixflight94
Summary: Whilst fighting in the department of mysteries, Harry is pushed through the veil by Bellatrix lestrange. Instead of dying, he is transported to Narnia, just in time for another war to start. Now Harry has a new destiny, to help reclaim Narnia from the White Witch. AU
1. Through the veil

A/N: Hey guys, This is my first ever fanfic on the site, so try not to pick it to pieces.

Am a major Harry potter fan, and i also like Narnia, so i decided to put the two of them together.

Some things you should know before we get to the good stuff. first, this is an AU story, so a lot of things you would find in the Harry potter or Narnia books or films may not bee in the story. Second, this is rated M for a reason, there will be fighting, torture, killing, strong language and all that stuff. If your not in to that, then i suggest you find something else.

Finally, This will be a Harry/Lucy paring, so a few changes will be made to the Pevensies, Mainly their age's, Like i said before, This is completely AU.

OK, enough said, lets get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Apart from the plot.

xxxxxxx

Chapter 1- Through the Veil

Harry did not have to think. There was no choice, not really. He had exhausted all other options that were available to him; except maybe one...He quickly cast that thought from his mind, that wasn't going to happen. Not now, not ever.

The 15 year old teenager was currently standing on a raised stone dais in a dimly lit rectangular room, surrounded by stone benches that led up to a series of doors that led to other parts of the department of mysteries. Behind him, stood a tall, cracked, stone archway, large enough for a human to walk through comfortably. A tattered black curtain, or veil, hung from the arch, which despite the stillness of the air, was fluttering quite gently.

However, Harry's eyes were not taking in his surroundings. they were fixed on the man standing scant feet in front of him, the man who was currently wearing a death eater's mask, dressed in black robes, and was pointing a wand directly at Harry's face. Behind the man, were a dozen similarly dressed figures, all of them who had wands pointing at him.

The situation definitely wasn't looking good. In Harry's right hand, he held his wand, and in his left, was the spun glass ball, which was the reason for his current predicament.

"This is your last chance, boy." said the mask man in front of him. he had an aristocratic cultured voice, which, despite its clipped tone, was slightly muffled by the mask. "hand over the prophecy, and no one need get hurt.

Harry chuckled.

"Sure, Lucius, I give you the Prophecy and you let us just walk out of here?" He held up the prophecy which was clutched tightly in his left hand. "Do I look like I have dickhead written all over my fucking face? I wouldn't be surprised if you kill me and my friends the moment I give it to you."

"As I said, Potter, this is your one and only chance to avoid bloodshed. The Dark Lord only wants the prophecy. just hand it over, and we will let you walk free. you have my word." Lucius drawled.

"I don't really think that's going to work in the long run." Harry Stated. He knew how these people worked, and letting the enemy go when they had them right where they wanted them just wasn't going to happen. He knew he could take them, he had been training for something like this all year.

The other option, of course, was to hand over the prophecy, and hope he and the others could get out of there without getting killed. Harry disregarded that train of thought. Surrender was not an option, not to these guys, and especially not to Lord Voldemort himself.

He pointed to the witch that was standing on Malfoy's right.

"I know for a fact that Bella here would rather have sex with a muggle born than let any of us go without torturing, or at least attempting to kill one of us." he said.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way, you filthy half-blood!" the witch called Bella shrieked.

"Now, now, Bellatrix," Malfoy said, laying a hand on the mad woman's shoulder. "We cannot hurt the boy, at least not until we have what we came here for. after that then…"He let the sentence die, giving Harry a rough idea on what would happen if they managed to get their hands on the prophecy.

Harry had had enough, he had to get back to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna, who were still in the room with the glass tank full of brains. He didn't know if there were any Death Eaters guarding them up there, or if they were on their own, but he had to get to them. Whatever the cost.

Before he could move, Harry heard doors blasting open above him, and looked up to see Sirius, Remus, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley sprinting in to the room.

Malfoy turned and raised his wand, and at that exact moment, harry acted.

"Effodio!" he snapped. There was a sound like a backfiring car, and a brief flash of silver light. Malfoy managed to duck, avoiding the gouging spell that would have cleaved through his head.

Harry, who had noticed that all the Death Eaters had turned away from him, was already moving. The Death Eaters were completely distracted by the appearance of the members of the Order, giving him time to dive of the dais, and out of the way. Landing on his feet on the stone floor, he saw that the Order members had reached the sunken floor, and were now duelling with the Death Eaters.

Harry dodged to the right to avoid a Killing Curse, quickly casting a spell that blinded the Death Eater responsible. The Death Eater howled in pain, throwing up his hands to cover his face, as the white light seared in to his eyes.

Harry took advantage of the masked murderer's distraction to body slam him in the stomach, before finishing him off with a stunner to the face.

"Nice one," shouted Sirius, running over to Harry as the Death Eater fell to the floor. "Came to help, but it looks like you don't need… look out!" Sirius shoved Harry to the side, just as a Killing Curse narrowly missed slamming into his chest. Growling in anger, Harry turned around to see another Death Eater, smirking evilly , pointing his wand at Sirius's head. Sirius sent a sickly yellow light at the man, but the Death Eater raised a translucent shield, blocking the attack.

"Argentum Telum!" spat harry. a glimmer of silver light shot from the end of his wand, forming into a shape of an arrowhead made strait for the Death Eater. the curse smashed through the protective shield, and would of sliced through the man's chest had he not dived to one side. distracted by the spell, he was hit in the chest by a blasting curse by Sirius, throwing him backwards through the air with extreme force. he hit one of the stone benches and fell to the floor.

"Now, I want you to go and get the others and get out of here!" yelled Sirius, over the cries of the duelling order members and the Death Eaters. "Take the prophecy with you."

"but what about…" Started Harry.

"I'll be fine." Sirius cut across him. "Just get the others out of here. we'll finish off here."

Harry wanted to argue with him, but he knew his godfather had a point. His friends lives were at risk. not only that, but they couldn't hope to win in a high stakes duel against a bunch of murderous fanatics. He had to protect them.

There was a scream and a crash from the other side of the room, and both men turned to see Tonks falling from half way up the stone benches, her limp form toppling from stone seat to stone seat. Her Opponent, Bellatrix, was already running back towards the fight, her wand pointing at Remus's back, who was fighting another masked and hooded Death eater, and wasn't aware of the danger behind him.

"Move!" Sirius snapped at Harry, as he ran off to intercept his cousin. Harry turned and began to make his way towards the stone benches, his wand at the ready to curse anyone blocking his path. However, as he was about to start climbing, a man slammed in to his side, and sent them both crashing to the ground.

"The prophecy, give me the prophecy Potter!" Lucius Malfoy's voice sneered in Harry's right ear, his wand digging in to Harry's ribs.

Harry kicked out with his right foot, catching Malfoy in the shins. Lucius gasped in pain, and his wand left Harry's chest. Harry scrambled around and sent a powerful banishing spell at Malfoy, who was blasted off his back, slamming in to the dais on which Sirius and Bellatrix were now duelling.

He turned, and resumed his climb upwards, the prophecy still clasped tightly in his left hand, his eyes flicking from left to right, searching for any hidden Death Eaters that might be lurking around. As he reached the half way point, a door opened, and another wizard strolled in to the room.

Albus Dumbledore was standing there, his wand outstretched in front of him. His eyes, normally kind and twinkling, were hard and furious as he stared at the battle below him. Harry could feel the power radiating from the old Wizard, and it was like nothing he had ever felt before. for the second time in his life, Harry understood why Dumbledore was the only wizard Voldemort ever feared.

Dumbledore sped down the steps passed Harry, who had turned to see what would happen next. As Dumbledore reached the bottom of the steps, The Death Eaters nearest him realising he was there, began to scatter. Dumbledore flicked his wand, and there was a blinding flash of golden light. when the light dissipated, the two Death Eaters nearest him were laying bound and unconscious on the ground.

Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light. he was laughing at her.

"Come on," He yelled "You can do better than that!"

To Harry, the next two seconds seemed to pass by extremely slow. One minute, he was standing on the steps, watching Bellatrix readying herself to deliver another curse, and the next, he had leapt in to the air, heading straight for Sirius, just as a jet of red light exploded from the end of Bellatrix's wand.

Time seemed to slow down for the emerald eyed wizard as he propelled himself through the air towards Sirius. One thought was racing through his mind. 'Sirius was close to the veil.' He didn't know how he knew it, but if Sirius fell through that archway, he knew that his godfather would be gone forever. He was falling now. Falling towards Sirius, and that red light, which was inching ever closer to the man's chest. Harry knew he could reach him. He was nearly there. He could save him. He crashed into Sirius, sending the other man falling off the dais and on to the floor, and a second later, the red light, a simple stunning spell, had hit harry in the chest.

Sirius had only a split second to look around before someone smashed in to his side, so hard that it sent him falling from the dais. Landing on his back on the floor, he scrambled up on to his knees to see his godson standing exactly where he was a moment ago, and the red light hitting him squarely in the chest.

Harry's face took on a look of surprise, before he began falling backwards towards the veil.

"Harry, no!" shouted Sirius, desperately trying to get to his feet, as Dumbledore too, turned towards the dais, Sirius's yell causing the elderly wizard to look around.

It was already too late. Harry had already fallen backwards through the archway, and the last thing everyone saw was his bright green eyes looking terrified, as he sank through the ancient portal, and disappeared beyond the veil, which fluttered for a moment, before falling back in to place.

"Nooooo! Screamed Sirius, unable to believe what he had just seen. "Harry!"


	2. Memories and Requests

**Chapter 2- Memories and Requests**

It was dark. No, not dark, it was pitch black.

Harry couldn't feel, hear or see a thing, it was as if his body ceased to exist, and all that was left was his ghost, floating through an impenetrable darkness. Some part of him knew that that wasn't true, that he was still one with his corporeal body, but he just couldn't feel it.

The last thing he felt, was the smooth stone walls of the arch as he fell backwards, his hands trying to find something, anything to hold on to stop himself falling in to oblivion. It was no use. He had been hit with some sort of spell, which knocked him out, just as he was falling backwards. He tried to remember what he was doing before. He was flying, no… not flying, falling. Yeah, that was it, falling. he was falling towards someone, a man… a dark hared man. A dark haired man that meant a lot to him. A dark hared man who was in danger.

Sirius.. that was it, he was trying to save Sirius. Did he save him? he remembered slamming into the man before he was pushed through the veil, before this unnerving blackness engulfed him. He guessed he did, otherwise Sirius would be here with him.

Harry's mind was full of jumbled thoughts and questions. Was this dying? If this was dying, why wasn't he already with his parents? Why wasn't he already in heaven or hell or where ever it is that people go after they kick the bucket?

If this wasn't dying, then where was he? Was he in space? Harry discarded that thought instantly. If he was in space, he would at least be surrounded by the lights of the stars, and not just this horrible darkness.

After floating for what seemed like hours, Harry became aware of light in the distance. He wasn't sure where it was coming from, it seemed to be all around him, slowly pushing away the blackness. The light steadily grew brighter, chasing away the darkness that currently engulfed his world, and replacing it with soft, warm light.

That was when Harry heard the voice. It was a voice unlike any other he had ever heard before. It was a voice of calling, a voice of command, a voice of beauty. it filled him with hope and wonder. He doubted that anyone in his own world ever had such a voice.

The voice called to him, to Harry. it spoke only one word.

"Come."

Harry felt himself moving towards the source of the voice. It was as though something inside him was tugging at his heart strings, urging him to obey the voice's command. the darkness that once surrounded him was completely gone, only the light remained.

"Come" the voice repeated, much closer now. Harry felt himself moving a little faster, the tugging sensation in his chest was growing ever more insistent. In the distance, a ball of golden light was forming. it was much brighter than the light that was surrounding him, and Harry couldn't look directly into it, in fear of being blinded. Somehow, he didn't know how he knew, but the voice was coming from that ball of golden light.

Or was it a ball of golden light? Harry wasn't sure, but the light seemed to have a distinctive shape about it. He didn't know what the shape was, but it seemed to be some sort of animal. as he got closer, he began to make out 4 legs and a tail.

"Welcome, son of Merlin," intoned the voice.

The moment Harry heard those words, he felt his surroundings begin to change. The light surrounding him was slowly fading, distinctive shapes beginning to take form. Harry then realised that he was no longer floating. He was standing. The last of the light faded from sight, leaving behind a landscape that made Harry gasp in wonder.

He was standing in the middle of the most beautiful meadow he had ever seen. Grass sprouted from every inch of dirt. Lush, thick and healthy. Rows upon rows of flowers appeared out of nowhere, from red roses and white lilies, to yellow daffodils and purple hued violets. Trees appeared in much the same manner, as though they had been set to fast forward, sprouting up from the ground and stretching up to touch the clear blue sky, branches budding out from their trunks and leaves shooting up from their branches. The sun beamed down from the sky, spreading light and warmth across the landscape.

The thing that was most eye catching of all however, was the figure standing a couple of metres in front of him. It wasn't a golden ball of light with 4 legs at all, Far from it. Harry was looking at a magnificent golden lion, his golden mane shining brightly under the rays of the sun. He was twice the size of a normal lion, and his eyes, golden like his mane, shone brightly with intelligence, affection. and warmth. Immediately Harry new that it was the lion who had called him, it was the lion who had saved him from the realm of the veil. A word, no, not a word, a name came floating in to his head, a name that Harry had never heard before, but he felt like he new it his entire life.

"You are Aslan," Harry said.

The great Lion nodded. "Thats right, and you are Harry Potter." His voice was deep and gentle, and Harry felt like he could listen to it all day long.

"Am i dead?" He asked.

Aslan chuckled. "No Son of Merlin, you are not dead. not technically. Please sit, This will take some time to explain."

Harry sat down where he was, and so did Aslan, facing him. He was surprised at how soft the grass was. Both lion and human sat in companionable silence for a few moments before Aslan began to speak.

"First of all, you are technically not dead. You are, for lack of a better term, in limbo. A crossroads between life and death. You, Son of Merlin, are here for two reasons."

Harrys mind had gone into overdrive. Not dead? Limbo? But if he wasn't dead, then that meant he could go back. He decided to let Aslan finish his story.

"The first reason is both easy and difficult to explain," Aslan continued "you see Harry, i know everything there is to know about you. From the moment you were born, to the moment you went through the veil. i know about the trials you and your friends faced in your school, I know about Voldemort, and his intent to kill you, most importantly of all I know about the extensive training that you undertook the past year, which is why i have summoned you."

Harry was in shock. The only people who knew about his training had been himself, Dumbledore, a few Hogwarts professors and a few outside instructors that they had brought in. not even Ron or Hermione knew what he had been doing in the Room of Requirement.

When he had come out of the maze after his confrontation with Voldemort, Harry knew right there that his childhood was well and truly over. The Dark Lord would not stop coming after him until he was dead. Worse than that, he knew that Voldemort would want revenge for the night that he was ripped from his body, the night that Harry's own parents were killed. Voldemort would go after Harry's friends and people he considered family, The Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore. He would hunt them down, and either murder or torture them just to get to him.

With these thoughts in mind, he had gone to Dumbledore, and asked him for his help.

"I need to know how to fight, sir. Voldemort is back, and he will keep on coming after me, and the people around me. I don't want to be defenceless anymore, I want to learn how to fight, I want to learn how to kill."

Dumbledore, for his part, initially refused. "Harry, my dear boy. You do not know what you are asking," He replied. "Once you go down that road, there is no coming back. Once you enter this war, you cannot turn your back on it. war is no place for a child. Even the most battle harden Warrior can crack under pressure, I don't want to see that happening to you."

"Sir, with all due respect, my childhood was taken from me when you placed me in the tender loving care of my aunt and uncle." Harry responded angrily. "I was treated like a slave in that house for 10 years! No child deserves to go through that. Look headmaster, i understand that you was trying to keep me safe, however in doing so you neglected the one thing that a child needs above all else, 'love.' I had no love in that house, Dumbledore. All i had was hate. They hated the sight of me. if it wasn't for your letter that you sent them all those years ago, i would of been packed off straight to an orphanage. Anyway thats not the point. The point i'm trying to make is that i am the centre of this war, Voldemort has made sure of that. The least i could do is to fight him, and i am asking for your help, Professor."

Dumbledore had looked over his half-moon spectacles at Harry, and could see the fire and determination in the boys...no, young man's eyes.

"Very well then, Harry," He said in a resigned voice. "I completely understand your reasons. As much as i do not like the course of action you are taking, I understand that protecting yourself and your friends is your number one priority. I will arrange for you to have extra tutelage over the summer holidays. You will be staying at Hogwarts this summer Harry."

That's how Harry found himself for that entire summer, and for the next year, in the room of requirement, learning the art of both Muggle and Magical warfare. He had been trained in offensive and defensive spells, curses, and hexes, battle transfiguration, and Occlumency. He had also been trained in Muggle firearms training, mainly in automatic and semi automatic weapons and sidearms, including the SIG Sauer P226, which was his favourite. He had taken to carry one around with him wherever he went, charmed with accuracy auto-replenishing ammunition and identity concealment charms, so no one in the school could see it. Moody had been right about one thing, Constant Vigilance!

No one outside Harry's training group knew what was going on. The Ministry had point blank refused to believe that Voldemort was back, and were doing everything in there power to discredit Harry and Dumbledore. Umbridge herself was doing her upmost to make Harry's time at Hogwarts a living hell, but he persevered. Not only that, but if anyone found out about his training, then all sorts of awkward questions would be asked, and Harry didn't want everyone prying there noses in.

Yet, here was someone who knew everything about him, and knew what he had been up to the past eleven months.

"Be at ease, Son of Merlin, I only wish to ask you for your help," said the great lion. Harry was started out of his revery by these words, it was as though Aslan had known what he was thinking.

"Help with what?" Harry asked, a slight edge in his voice.

"Help to save Narnia." Stated Aslan. "That is the first reason why i have brought you hear."

At this, Harry just gaped at him, lost for words. finally he said, "Narnia, what is that? and why do you need my help?"

"Because you are the only one who has the strength and power to do what has to bee done. You and four others." Came the reply.

"What about my friends?" asked harry. "they all think i'm dead.I can't leave them, not if there is a chance i can go back."

"Time runs differently in Narnia. When you Return to your own world, it will be as if no time has passed at all. Also, i can give you something that might aid you in your quest to defeat Tom Riddle."

Harry mulled over the lion's statement for all of five seconds before he came to a decision. "Okay, i'll help you. What do i have to do?"

"Look at me, Son of Merlin, and i will show you." Said Aslan.

Harry had been gazing around at his surroundings, not looking the lion in the face. Now, he slowly raised his bright green eyes, and locked them on to Aslan's bright golden ones.

The lion's eyes were so bright, that they dazzled Harry for a split second. It was like looking in to two pools of molten gold. "To understand what is happening in Narnia, you need to know what happened before the land was even born." Said Aslan

'a long, long time ago, there was a world that was a little like yours." Began Aslan. "It's name was Charn, one of the greatest and most terrible of worlds ever to exist. When Charn was first created, the ancient kings and queens treated there subjects with compassion and fairness. They were noble and wise, and they governed well. Magic was used widely in that world."

While Aslan was telling his story, Harry's surroundings began to change. The meadow disappeared, and in it's place, was the most magnificent city Harry had ever lay eyes on. The city was so vast that it went on as far as the Horizon. Harry could tell at once that this was a city from another world. Every building from the Temples to the royal palace were 5 times as big as the buildings that Harry had seen in London. even the people seemed to be taller. They walked through the streets with an air of confidence about them. The Sun shone brightly, giving the city a lively feel to it.

"However, as time went on, the Monarchs of that noble race began to change. Slowly, generation by generation, they began to see themselves better than the subjects that they had been sworn to govern. Magic became the ruling class, Harsher punishments were dished out, new laws were enforced, and the rich became richer, and the poor stayed poor."

Harry could see the change happening around him. Some of the new faces he saw looked cold and cruel, and they walked through the streets with an air of superiority about them. He saw a man, dressed in fine robes strike another man down, before boarding his carriage and moving away. Harry could tell who the Nobles were immediately. They drove around in their carriages as though they owned the place, while lesser people were forced to move out of there way.

"The centuries came and went, and still the once noble race of Charn degenerated into a cruel, tyrannical empire, seeing the common people as mere property to be killed if they deem it necessary. Their hunger for power and dominance was insatiable, and they set out to conquer other major cities in the world. Many great Kings, who still kept to the old ways tried to stop them, but all were defeated. Slavery became the order of the day, The city of Charn was now the most feared city in all of the world."

"The last queen of Charn was the most evil of them all. Her name was Jadis, and she considered herself the Queen of all Queens. She had a older sister who's name was Caelia. As Caelia was the older sister out of the two, the Throne would have been passed down to her when their father died. A rift formed between the two sisters as a result of Jadis' jealousy and want for absolute power. She had already began to plot ways to get the throne for herself."

Harry saw an image of two tall and beautiful young Princesses standing side by side on the palace terrace, looking down upon the city. To him, the two women looked identical. Their long, raven hair hung down passed their shoulders, and they were dressed in clothes so fine that they could only be made for them and them alone. The only difference about them was the expressions on their faces. While Caelia had a look of wonder and delight on her face, Jadis' expression was cold and calculated.

While Jadis submerged herself in to the darkest rituals, Caelia did the exact opposite. She did not like the way the lesser people were treated, and she did not like the unfairness and the cruelty that her beloved city had become. Caelia sort to change that. Unfortunately for Caelia, while her father was still alive, his word was law, and anyone who stood against him was killed, even his own daughter. So, she had no choice but to flee."

Harry saw Caelia hurrying from the palace as men in guards uniforms chased her, swords in there hands. she turned and raised her right hand, and a stream of Energy shot from her fingers, hitting the guards and sent them sprawling. She then turned and ran, disappearing between the buildings of the City.

"Couldn't she fight him?" asked Harry.

"While Caelia does possess strong magical abilities, She was not strong enough to fight her father single handed." Stated Aslan. "She would be overwhelmed from the start, her only option was to run and gather support before launching an all out assault on the palace."

"Over the next few years, a number of things happened. The King died of an incurable illness and because Caelia was absent, Jadis ascended to the throne. Jadis always knew that one day Caelia would return and try to take back the throne from her, so she sought a way to defeat her, whatever the cost."

"What did she do?" asked Harry quietly, he was deeply engrossed in the story. Aslan's face darkened in anger.

"She had became aware of a word that was most evil and powerful." The lion growled. "It was known as the 'Deplorable Word'. It was a word if spoken correctly, would destroy an entire world, apart from the one who spoke it. Jadis learnt the word, and payed a terrible price"

"Caelia, hearing of her fathers demise, decided to return to Charn and to take back her rightful place on the throne. She knew that her sister's magic was no match to her own and that she had a higher chance of defeating her and reinstalling the old ways. She did not know about the deplorable word. "Jadis was not going to give up the throne without a fight, so a civil war began in the streets of Charn."

Harry watched as all around him, people fought with swords, knives, even with their hands. screams and cries and the sound of people dying filled the streets. More and more people joined the battle until it seemed that everyone was fighting. So fierce was the confrontation that the Great River of Charn ran red with blood. He saw Caelia, impale a man in the heart with her sword, before flipping backwards to avoid a spear that would of taken her head off.

"For three days the battle raged," continued Aslan. "Caelia's Forces had taken over most of the city, and only had the palace left." Harry watched as Caelia walked up the stairs to the terrace where her sister stood. Jadis' army had been destroyed, there was only her left to deal with.

"Victory," Caelia boasted, her eyes locked on her sisters. "Victory."

"Yes, Victory." replied her sisterwith a sardonic smile. "But not your's." Then a word fell from her lips.

Harry did not understand the word, but he could feel the magic behind it, the pure evil that came with it.

For one second, nothing happened.

Then the entire world blue out.

Harry watched in horror, as buildings collapsed in on themselves, dust and masonry flying into the air. A howling wind blew up out of nowhere, sending people flying. Lightning flashed down from the sky, incinerating everything it touched. Rivers and oceans boiled away to nothing, all the forests in the world were uprooted, trees crumbling away to nothing. The grass and the flowers died, leaving behind bare rock and earth. The storm raged through the world, killing everyone it touched. Young, old, men, women and children were annihilated. Completely turned to dust, and scattered to the winds.

At last, the storm died away, leaving behind a completely desolate landscape. The once great city lay in ruin, dust clogging the air. Out of millions and millions of people who lived in that world, only one person survived.

Jadis stood on the terrace of the still standing palace, and looked out on a dead world. It was completely destroyed. Even the Sun was dying. now it was ten times as big, and had turned dark red. No warmth came from the bright star, it was as cold as the world it Shawn down on.

The City disappeared, and the beautiful meadow came back in to focus. Harry then noticed that there were tears in his eyes.

"How…" He couldn't finish the sentence, his throat had tightened.

"I know." Said Aslan, and Harry saw the sadness in the Lions eyes.

"What happened next?" Harry asked.

"Jadis had already cast spells in the hall of images of her ancestors, so that she may sleep among them, like an image herself, until someone awoke her, using the bell she herself had installed in the hall."

"Many years later, a Son of Adam, named Digory Kirke, and a Daughter of Eve, named Polly Plummer from London, entered Charn using magic rings that Digory's uncle gave them. Digory rang the bell, waking Jadis, and unwillingly took her back to your world with him."

"She stayed in London for a day, before Digory and Polly managed to use their rings to transport her out of your world, and back in to the wood between the worlds. Unfortunately, They chose the wrong pool, and ended up in Narnia before it's creation. After I created Narnia, she escaped, and ate an apple from the tree of youth, giving her eternal life. She then went to the north of the land, gathering strength and power, before invading Narnia and taking control nine hundred years later. She has been Queen of Narnia for the last one hundred years."

The lion fell silent, his story told. Harry just sat there, still taking in everything Aslan said. One thing was definitely on his mind, he would defeat Jadis, and everything she stood for.

"What did you mean when you said that I and four others would defeat Jadis?" Harry asked.

"There is a prophecy that states:

When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,

S _its at Cair Paravel in throne,_

 _The evil time will be over and done.'_

 _"Two Son's of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will enter Narnia when you do. Find them, and help them, for you are the Phoenix that will guide them."_

""I will help you." Said Harry, with determination in his voice. "Before i go, what was the second reason you brought me hear?"

"That will become clear to you in time, Son of merlin" Aslan stated mysteriously.

Harry knew that Aslan wasn't going to tell him anymore then that, so he sighed, and got to his feet. Aslan stood up, and for a second, both human and lion gazed at each other for a second before Harry said, "Okay. I'm ready."

"Thank you, Son of Merlin." intoned the Lion. "Go with my blessing."

Aslan leaned forward, and gave Harry a lion's kiss on his forehead. The moment Aslan's tongue touched Harry's skin, he was engulfed in white light once more. The tree's, the grass, and Aslan himself disappeared. The last thing he heard, was the great lion's voice.

"The Phoenix shall rise and the Darkness will fall."

A/N: So, Harry is on his way to Narnia, and the Real fun can begin.

Just to clear up any confusion, The darkness that Harry was in at the beginning was the relm of the Veil, a relm of nothing but darkness.

Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
